Hello Kitty Socks: A Collection of Betters shots
by Lillyfan123
Summary: He's loved her from the moment he saw her socks. This is where all of my Bebe/Butters stories will go. Cute crack. Ratings will vary eventually. R&R if you like, otherwise I wont post my dribbles. Complete! Final chapter lemon
1. Love Sick

Okay, so this is a weird couple, I know. I was inspired to write this after skimming over queenofrandomfandom's fanfic. I loved the little bit of Butters/Bebe, because honestly, you know its tooth rottingly cute. This is just a dribble. As always, I looked over it for errors but its bound to have some still. Obviously, be prepard for fluffy crack. I'm leaving this as an incomplete because I plan on dabbling in this ship and I want to be able to post stuff if someone (anyone) out there is willing to read. So each chapter will be a oneshot unless I say otherwise.

Also, on a side note, I plan on writing in random parings with each stories, but just the ones I don't normally ship. (Exp. Cartman/Wendy, Stan/Kyle_-maybe-_, Stan/Kenny, Kenny/Lizzy etc, etc, etc every random couple I happen to throw in including a Kyle/Bebe/Butters triangle.) However, the main focous of ALL will be Bebe/Butters. Dont like dont read.

Disclaimer (which I always forget to put in): I dont own South Park.

Mushy gooshy love from Lilly~3

* * *

"So cold, so cold, _sooooo_ cold," Bebe mumbled under her breath, the wispy white vapor blowing away with the powerful wind. A fresh blanket of snow covered the ground and currently the ice was still falling on her, making her all the more chilly, even in her heavy red knee length jacket, rainbow sweater, mittens, scarf, blue jeans, long underwear and boots. November in Colorado was almost unbearable.

It was at times like these she wished she had a nice car to keep her from the frigid air. Or at least a teacher who didn't give her a history partner who lived all the way across the town.

_Butters, why can't you be my neighbor?_

Not that she disliked the small, frail fifteen year old. No, in fact, she found him quite kind. Though, she reminded him more of a little sister than a boy in her class. She would have much rather been pared up with Kyle or Clyde, as far as her no-boyfriend status was concerned. Plus, they both lived only a few doors away.

This was the first time she'd been required to come over to his house all year. They usually worked on projects in the library, but sadly Butters had had a cold this week, and the project was due Wednesday of next week. They had to get it done, or she was sure he would get grounded.

That equals a Saturday with homework.

"Finally, this is his house!" Bebe said exasperatedly, jogging up to the Stotch home. She brushed her boots off on the welcome mat and hastily knocked on the door, primping her hair out of instinct and putting on a Bebe trade mark smile.

As if he were waiting beside the entrance, Butters swung the door open and Bebe could feel the warmth leaking from the house. He smiled at her, his nose and cheeks flushed, dressed in his pajamas with a blanket draped over her shoulders. Butters was obviously still sick, yet his hair appeared to be brushed and he was somewhat put together.

Bebe walked in quickly, adjusting to the change. Butters smiled wider, the door closing.

"Hey Butters." Bebe shivered, pulling off her coat, scarf and mittens. Butters watched intently, the pinkness in his cheeks getting a pit darker. "You still look pretty sick. Are you feeling any better?"

"Hi Bebe," Butters greeted back as Bebe hung her winter clothes up on the coat rack they had beside the door. "I'm felling a little better but golly, I might not be able to go to school until Tuesday or so. I-I'm sorry Bebe." Butters moved his light blue eyes away and twitched his fingers together. Bebe looked at him and giggled.

"Butters, come on." Her freckle covered nose crinkled up as she giggled, her green eyes sparkling. "You say sorry for everything."

Butters blinked and gulped, somehow unnerved. Bebe was so unbelievably beautiful and amazing; he knew it was only possible to dream of impressing her. She couldn't take him seriously.

Who could blame her, really? Butters loved Hello Kitty, he'd never had girlfriend in his entire life, and frankly he was more like cute, lost puppy than handsome, rugged young man. Not only this, but he would never have the nerve to even hit on Bebe; much less tell her that she consumed his every thought.

He watched her push her gorgeous golden hair behind her ear as she pulled several sheets of paper out of her back pack and set them on the coffee table where Butters had already laid out glue, glitter, construction paper and his history book. Bebe suddenly looked up at him, their eyes met, and she smiled again. Butters thought his heart was going to break free from his chest.

"Come on Butters, let's get started." She perked happily. Butters nodded and rushed over, sitting criss-cross on the floor beside the girl.

"U-um, you can take off your shoes if you want. My parents aren't home right now but my mom and dad will be back from work in an hour or…or so…" Butters told the girl timidly. Bebe smiled and kicked off her Uggs, pushing them away. Than, she splayed out pictures from her computer of old art.

"Alright, the project is on baroque art, so I printed out a couple of painting and I thought we could maybe put the glitter on the pictures and glue them to construction paper. Than we could just sum up the history of the form of art and glue it on too. Pretty simple actually...does it sound good to you?"

_Hello Kitty socks…_

"Butters? You…you in there?" Bebe giggled and snapped her fingers in front of Butters' face. She could tell he was out of it. He must have been really out of it. Bebe reached up and placed her hand on his forehead, making Butters jump back into reality as his gaze shot up from her socks to her face and he watched in shock as she rested her forehead on the back of her hand for comparison.

"Oh…u-uhm…" Butter's murmured, his face only a couple inches from hers. His cheeks were stinging and his face was heating up quickly. He could see the sparkles in her lip gloss and smell her lavender-tulip shampoo, not to mention her perfume which was pleasant, but not a sent he recognized. "B-Bebe uh…I-I…"

All he had to do was lean in.

"Aw, Butters, you feel really hot. I think your fever may be back." Bebe pushed away and looked at him with concerned emerald eyes. Butters somehow felt hollow after she took her hand away. The goose bumps that had formed on his skin smoothed out and his heart calmed a bit, yet the butterflies in his stomach remained. "Maybe I should go." The blond girl said ruefully as she got to her feet.

"N-no!" Butters stuttered out, his arms flying up and grabbing her hand. Bebe jumped slightly, electricity surging relentlessly through her ivory skin. Then her words caught up in her throat and she felt a small flush coming on.

_What the heck was that?_

Meanwhile, Butters looked as if he were nearly in tears. He didn't want her to leave, not yet. He hadn't seen her all week and damnit he was going to make it up to himself. Bebe gulped, looking down on him, not sure of what to say to the boy, so she simply sat down, never breaking eye contact.

"N-now I…I mean, gosh darn it; I don't want you to leave…!" Word vomit spilled from his lips, he had to do something to get her to stay. "I like it when we work on projects together..."

Bebe blinked, coming to a realization.

Butters held the door open for her.

"_You are a girl and-and all…"_

Butters blushed when she would accidently brush up against him.

"_Its gettin' a little hot in school today…"_

Butters stood up for her.

"_Y-you know, everyone gets a little crazy s-sometimes in South Park…"_

"Butters, do you like me?" Bebe asked, seemingly out of the blue. The blond boy jumped back, as if stung. His soft blue eyes widened up into saucers and his mouth gasped like a landed fish. His palms were already sweating profusely and the organ in his chest was about to burst. He never intended to tell the popular girl about his crush, but now that she had guessed he couldn't lie to her; he'd get grounded.

"W-well…" Butters' whisper was barley audible. Bebe's lips parted; she was curious and perhaps hopeful. "I-I do like y-ya…I like ya a-a lot, Bebe and uh…I never really w-was gonna tell ya 'cause I know you don't really like me like that a-and-!"

Something came over her.

Bebe kissed him softly, feeling him gasp slightly. Her plush, full lips rested on his, putting slight pressure on them. It was something even she didn't expect she would do, and the experience was very surreal. Bebe was surprised to find that now she didn't really want to pull away.

The girl placed her hand on the shocked boy's chest and felt the erratic hammering there. His chest was heaving and he was obviously inexperienced, which only served to fuel her actions. Her other hand ran slowly down Butters' trembling arm and found his sweaty fist clinging to the carpet. She put her hand over it and held it gently.

All that she could comprehend was the softness of his lips and the shakiness of his breath.

It never crossed her mind that she could get sick or that her friends would seriously ridicule her for dating someone like Butters.

Butters couldn't believe that Bebe was sitting there, kissing him, touching him. Oh, did it feel incredible though; it was more amazing than any of his late night dreams or fantasies because Bebe's hands on his, her breasts grazing his chest, her lips pressing against his lips: that was all _very_ real.

Bebe pulled away only long enough to look at Butters. She didn't want to continue kissing him if he looked like he was any problem with it. When his eyes opened slowly, clouded and dreamy, she saw no need to stop. She kissed him again, harder than before.

Butters finally got the nerve to press back against her. Her lips tasted like orange juice (he wasn't sure how) and he couldn't deny himself this chance. Shoot, for all he knew, she would pull away in discussed as he shifted his head and deepened the kiss, feeling.

Memorizing.

His fears were soothed when she mewed against his lips and hooked her thin arms around him. His heart soared to incredible heights and their life together was flashing in his mind, a delighted grin causing his lips to curve.

That was until Bebe ran her tongue across his lips.

Butters froze, not sure how to react. Her tongue tasted like her lips and Butters forgot how to breathe. Blood started to pool south and when her tongue found its way _inside_ of his mouth. He pushed Bebe away, arms numb, chest heaving.

"Y-you…" Butters gasped, looking at Bebe's chapped lips and her cheeks that were stained with a flush. "You put your t-tongue in my mouth…" He twiddled his fingers together between them, not sure what else to turn too but his nervous habit. "I-If my parents find out, I-I'll be grounded."

Bebe deeply inhaled and exhaled.

"Go out with me, Butters." The girl whispered, smiling when she put her lips back on his, open and ready to explore. For once, Butters didn't care if he got grounded.

"Okay…" He said against her lips, grinning ear to ear while he let Bebe push him to the floor and have her way with his mouth and neck, not caring if his father were to walk in or that their project would most certainly not get done.

Maybe Butters wasn't exactly a jock, but he would sure as heck treat her way better than Clyde or Kyle ever could. Bebe never pictured herself with Butters but maybe, just maybe, Butters could be more than just her history partner.


	2. I Wish That I Had Kyle's Girl

I wrote this quickly but now I have to go fix dinner. Not much to say except this is a taste of Kyle/Bebe/Butters which was kinda fun to write, though its not as dramatic as I was going for. You'll see it again. Otherwise nothing special. Dribble, has some errors, please R&R if you love me.

BTW-Sorry its so short. I threw it together.

Disclaimer: I dont own South Park.

* * *

It started with a glance…

"Now class, pick a seat on the grass!" Mr. Harry Paratestacils, the South Park high art teacher, announced as his class struggled to find seats on the little grass that showed through the snow. The kids scattered across the field, looking for a good spot to draw the landscape.

Butters finally found a spot near a tree that looked pretty cozy to him. He sat, cross-legged beneath the evergreen and leaned against the trunk, surveying his peers. The art class wasn't exactly the most popular of recreational activities at the high school; at least among the boys.

Butters ran his hand through his longish hair, trying to get his bangs away from his eyes. He wasn't exactly considered the manliest of guys. Maybe that's why he was ridiculed for loving art; Kyle and Clyde never got teased by the other males for being in the class.

Butters endured the ridicule because he excelled in art.

The boy shifted his gaze to right and caught a glimpse of a girl was long, curly blonde hair giggling with a certain curly haired Jewish boy. His mouth went slightly dry as he watched Bebe, the girl in question, smiling flirtatiously and holding down her red poka-dot mini dress while it blew in the breeze. Kyle, the boy who was talking to her, simply grinned and blushed, his hands stuffed in his deep pockets.

_I felt like I was going to throw up and I wasn't sure why..._

Soon, Bebe was running off to Lizzie and Wendy, her long, black legging clothes legs sprinting and her hand waving a sweet goodbye to Kyle who waved in return. As she ran, Butters kept his eyes on her, observing the curve of her neck, the length of her legs, and the pinkness of her nose. His eyelids drooped slightly.

"Dude, did you see that?" Kyle asked, sitting down beside his only "friend" in the class. Butters jumped slightly and turned to Kyle, his fake smile wide and gleaming.

"No, what happened?" Butters asked, playing dumb. He could tell Kyle was ecstatic at having been able to flirt with his crush, Bebe. Even though Butters was dying on the inside, how could he be mad at Kyle? He had loved her first, and Butters was just jealous.

"I just asked Bebe out on a date! She said that it sounded really fun and she's excited! She said yes!" Kyle smiled dreamily, leaning against the tree, his eyes shutting. "I've never been happier, man. She's so sexy. I mean look at her body. Not to mention that she's actually _funny._" Kyle mewed sitting back up and pressing his pencil to his extra large note pad. "How am I supposed to concentrate on drawing dull mountains when I've got such a perfect woman on my mind?"

Butters looked down at his paper. "Y-yeah…" He agreed, but said nothing more as Kyle rambled on about what they would do on their date and how he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend.

_It was hard not to cry at the time…_

After about ten minutes both boys fell silent, getting sucked into their work. At least one managed to. However, the other was much more intrigued by the girl sitting a few yards away.

The girl laid with her stomach on the grass, her torso turned up as she was highly involved in her picture. Bebe's hair was the by far the hardest to draw as it was filled with what seemed like a hundred shinny, big curls; Butters found himself blushing as his pencil lingered on the curve of her hip and the hill of her breast. Every detail was put in: the dimples of her cheeks, her freckles on her nose, the length of her eyelashes, and everything else imaginable. Though there was a background of mountains sketched in, the focus of the picture was clear.

Once the picture was nearly done, Butters busied himself with filling out Bebe's hair, darkening her eyes, and adding any and every detail he may have forgotten. He lifted his eyes and was surprised to find Bebe's eyes already looking at him. Hazel met light blue.

And she smiled.

_I forgot to breathe…_

_

* * *

_

Everyone was leaving the art room, desperate to get home and settle in for the Friday night. Kyle left, a huge smile on his face; this didn't go unnoticed by Butters who was assisting the teacher straighten up the room. When the last student left, Mr. Paratestacils patted Butters on the shoulder, smiling.

"I enjoyed your work." He told his star pupil, handing over his picture of Bebe. Butters blushed lightly and took the picture, rolling it up. "Rest assured you'll get an A, but I must admit that the landscape isn't as beautifully illustrated as what's laying on the grass in front of it." Mr. Harry said slyly and exited his room, heading to the teacher's lounge.

Butters bit his lip. Once he was sure the teacher was far enough away, he unraveled his drawing and stared at the girl he'd drawn.

_She was _so_ beautiful…_

"Butters?"

The blonde boy turned on his heals and in the door way stood the girl who was depicted in his masterpiece. Bebe smiled and walked over to him, stopping short of two feet away. She pushed her hair behind her ear and glanced at the paper in his hands before returning to his face.

"Can I see your picture?"

Butters instinctively hit the piece of parchment behind his back. He blushed heavily this time and stared into Bebe's large, pleading eyes. "U-uhm, I-its not so good Bebe…"

"Don't give me that, silly." Bebe reached behind him, her body brushing against his. Butters gulped and tried desperately to avoid her hands. Bebe giggled and smiled even bigger.

Eventually they were all out wrestling against one another, each trying to obtain the picture. Butters couldn't help but laugh with Bebe, trying to hold the picture and fight her off with one hand. However, their amusement didn't last long.

Bebe felt her bottom hit the edge of a table and she gasped. Before Butters could do anything to stop it, they had fallen back. The picture slipped from Butters' hands and floated to the floor while Bebe fell back onto the table, Butters following in suit. The first thing he realized was that his handing was soft.

"Ugh…"

_Up until that point, it was the most embarrassing moment and the most erotic moment I had ever experienced…_

Butters lifted his hand up and rested it on something squishy beside his head. He groped it once, twice, and than sat up, his eyes wide, his hands flying away from Bebe's breasts. Bebe looked up at him, her cheeks red and her chest rising and falling quickly. You could cut the tension with a knife.

Butters realized he was between Bebe's legs, but neither he nor she moved away or said a thing. Butters had no idea what made him do it, but he leaned down and rested her elbows on the table beside her head, his fingers lacing up in her fanned out, curly locks. He watched Bebe's eyes droop closed and her lips part, her blush spreading further.

"Hamburgers…" Butters whispered, his breath hitting her plush lips. He avoided her lips and placed a soft kiss on the right side of her mouth. Bebe bit her lip as he trailed kisses down her jaw and down her neck, letting his tongue come out to taste her. "I've thought about t-this a lot Bebe…" Butters breathed, his lips sucking deeply at her.

Bebe mewed and wrapped her arms around him. "Butters you…like me…?"

At this Butters shot up from her and stepped away. Bebe instantly sat up, afraid she had offended him. "You don't have to-..what I mean is…I thought…"

_How could she think for one moment I wasn't crazy about her…?_

Butters picked up the picture that had fallen on the floor and picked it up. He walked back over to her and handed the illustration to Bebe. She stared at him for a moment before taking the picture. Her eyes went wide.

"By golly, Bebe…I-I've always _l-loved_ you…"

She did the unthinkable.

She laughed.

Butters was taken aback, shocked by her reaction. He felt his heart crumble into a million pieces. She hated him. Bebe hated him and the picture. She must have thought he was a complete dork. Butters was on the verge of tears until Bebe set the paper down and unfolded a piece of paper that was in her pocket and presented it to him.

She had drawn him, leaning against the tree, drawing her.

And he laughed with her.

They only stopped when their lips met.

* * *

_The next Monday, Bebe told Kyle that she just wanted to be friends with him. Although I felt bad for my friend, I thought nothing of it when she pushed me into the janitor's closet after class._

_We never told anyone because we never had too. _

_We were understood._

_As odd as were walking down the hall with matching hello kitty hair clips._


	3. Into Your Gravity

Lillyfan123 here with another update! I hope you like this one, its pretty long. I know that at times I think it gets a little over descriptive, but I wanted everyone who reads it to see the characters as I see them. In this one, they grow up to be kinda...colorful people. I usually keep Bebe and Butters with the same personalities as the fandom seems to have them abide by. But in this one Bebe kinda gets dorky and weird, while Butters gets maybe...I little more bold and manly.

First, quick warning, my two other one shots are suitable for young teens, but this one is just a little more graphic and there is some heavy cursing when Cartman comes in, but for older teens is should be fine. If you think I should edit it or change the rating, tell me, but I think its okay. Also, Cartman bashes boy/boy love in this chapter. Rest assured its not how _I _feel. I just that it was suitable for cartman in this story.

Second, if you have been to my deviantart page, you'll know that I LOVE rainbow sweaters. My mother is getting one made for me for Christmas, WEE! So sorry for Bebe's odd attire. Its based off what I where. Also, I have Butter's WWF shirt and his jacket. XD Also, Samoyeds and ST. Bernards are my two favorite breads of dog.

Finally, the reason there are song titles above each section is because that is the song I was listening too when I wrote it. I put them there in case anyone wanted to youtube them and listen while they read? XD Stupid, I know. Anyway, enjoy! And please R&R.

Errors are here as always.

Disclaimer: I no own SP.

* * *

_1. Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls_

The first thing you noticed about her was her hair. Her overly curly, puffy, naturally whitish-blond hair that stuck out in all directions was difficult to ignore. Pus she always had a variety of ornaments attached to her tresses. Her decorations included feathers, clips with hanging beads, and everything in between.

Second was definitely her eyes; they were as beautiful as they were strange. When you say someone has green eyes its not so unusual, but green doesn't even begin to describe her orbs. The were the color of fresh picked limes with speckles of turquoise and just a pinch of royal blue fanning out from the pupil. She covered her lids with a light violet. When she spoke to anyone, they sparkled with amazing beauty.

Travelling down her freckle spotted nose her would immediately hit large, swollen lips which her abnormally bit and always bitten. Another constancy with her features was that her cheeks were always pink, her far skin making her easily burnt, even under the dull Colorado skies. Also, her ears held at lease six piercings up the rim of the lob, all filled with her custom ear rings.

She always wore a home made, stripped, multi-colored sweater with a pointed hood that her late grandmother had knitted for her. It fell just above her knees, her grandmother had expected her to grow into it, but her granddaughter refused to grow over 5"2. Around her neck and wrists were several pounds of more hand-crafted bracelets and necklaces.

More often than not, under her sweater, she would wear a skirt with zoo animals covering it: giraffes, elephants, pandas, lions, tigers, bears, monkeys, penguins, flamingos, the whole nine yards. I assumed this was also made by her, considering no one in their right mind would wear something like that except her. Also, under her skirt she wore dark black leggings, miss-matched socks and fluffy, Ugg-like boots that made her look a little taller.

When I saw her for the first time in six years, playing with her little white Samoyed puppy, I new I was doomed.

Bebe was amazing.

* * *

_2. Boats and Birds by Gregory and The Hawk_

I knew he was the special one when I caught him staring at me, his St Bernard pissing on a tree behind him. I had to have him. He was just as I always pictured him to be.

His hair was darker than mine, but only so dark that it reached a dirty blond color; it was no were near brown. The tips were stained with pink hair dye, and not only that but I could see bleached highlights shimmering through his locks. Clipping his hair to the side was a small Hello Kitty hair clip. I had one just like it somewhere in my hair.

The boy's completion was paper white with not one blemish. His dimples and heavy blush were the only aspects keeping me from mistaking him for a porcelain cherub.

Under his wispy bands hid a par of stunning indigo eyes. They were so blue that they were almost purple, and ever since I could remember they'd been that color. His eyes also had unmistakably long eyelashes that were the color of his hair.

His neck was slender and thin, unspoiled and without a single mark. Below, he had on a blue and purple, tie dyed shirt with the trade make panda of the WWF. I couldn't help but smile, knowing he probably just thought the panda was cute. Over his shirt he sported an oversized dark green jacket that looked remarkably warm. It made me shiver, not because I was cold but because I suddenly wanted to be in it.

His thin legs were covered with white-washed skinny jeans that had several patches in them that looked like they had been stitched in with a loving mother's hand. All of the patchwork was made from old plaid rags and corduroy overalls. I was pleasantly surprised when on his feet were not converses but huge, black boots covered in snow which his St. Bernard, Zeus, was licking off.

He was totally unpredictable, it seemed.

I would make Butters mine.

* * *

_3. Gravity by Sara Bareilles_

She walked over to him, her unleashed Samoyed pup, Nimbus, following in suit, whimpering from the loss of Bebe's company. She'd only seen glances of Butters around South Park since he started homeschooling and he was either to busy with his dog or already rushing inside.

He didn't live near her so it wasn't a surprise. Plus, she and Wendy usually kept to themselves anyway. If he'd been to any social events she wouldn't have seen him because she wouldn't have gone. It was much more fun for Bebe stay home and make jewelry while Wendy crammed chemistry into her head and used any and every skin cleaner Bebe had to rid herself of her acne.

Bebe looked down at her feet as she got closer to him, her little pet scampering ahead of her to greet Butters' old dog. The puppy, who was probably an eighth of the St. Bernard's size, went right up and sniffed and licked the other dog, rolling on its back and begging for a playmate.

"Bebe…" Butters whispered, ignoring their dogs that were amusing Bebe. The girl looked up at the boy, a shy smile on her shiny, plush lips. Butters gulped, his hand balling into a fist. Her gaze made the heat rise to his face. He breathed out and watched his breath blow away in the light wind. "Y-you've c-changed a lot."

"So you do remember me, huh Butters?" Bebe smiled, her voice dreamy. Butters nodded curtly, attempting to keep his eyes on her face, but he was failing terribly. His gaze darted around her body and back up to her face. When she winked at him he suddenly wanted to look anywhere else but her face.

"O-of course I remember you…" Butters whispered as Bebe leaned down and was instantly given kisses by both dogs, her own puppy trying to snuggle closer than Butters' dog, jealously coursing through its little body. "…you were hard to forget."

Bebe looked up at him, her eyes glimmering. Butters' heart skipped a beat when she licked her lips. His adams apple bobbed watching Bebe stand and pick up tiny, young Nimbus who snuggled up in her sweater. Zeus pawed at her leg, politely asking for his new toy back. "If this is about what happened in forth grade, I've been taking crap for that forever. I don't want to be remembered for that kind of-!"

"I don't remember all a' that." Butters told her sternly, his eyebrows furrowing. "I said I remember you." The girl's eyes widened to their full circumference and she held eyes contacted with him for a full minute until she had to blink and hydrate her eyes. Her glance moved to her puppy that was affectionately licking her neck. Then, Bebe met his gaze again, smiling."

"Lets be friends, Butters." She told him simply, grinning. Butters blinked, vastly confused. He didn't know what to say to her sudden request, so he just nodded again, the heat remaining consistent. "Come over later, I want to watch _Fifty First Dates_."

Butters just nodded again, however he couldn't fight a smile knowing that she'd picked out one of his favorite movies. Bebe turned her head to the right, than to the left and giggled knowingly. "You don't say much." Bebe informed him, her teeth peaking out from behind her lips. "I like you."

* * *

_4. Little Things by Son of Dork_

"Why did you leave…?" Butters jumped, his hands resting in his lap. Bebe sat cross-legged beside the boy, boring a hole into the side of his head with her eyes.

The movie had gotten over half way through before either of them had said anything to one another. When Butters arrived at her house, Bebe had simply opened the door for him, nodded for him to enter, shut the door and started to movie. The boy had not been able to relax with her sitting beside him; Bebe would occasionally stare at him and Butters could feel himself melting under her gaze.

It was the first question Bebe had asked, and Butters found he was speechless. His fingers twiddled together in his lap and he gulped, looking at her. Their eyes met he couldn't move. "W-what do ya' mean?"

"Why did you leave the school?" Bebe reiterated, her eyes getting bigger. Butters clasped his hands together and looked up thoughtfully to the ceiling. He knew exactly why he had to leave, but did he really want to tell her? Did he really want to risk loosing what looked like budding friendship? "I really want to know…"

Butters heaved a sign and glanced back at her, his cheeks as red as tomatoes. "I was bein' harassed." Bebe cocked her nearly invisible brow and sucked her lips in.

"By whom?" Bebe asked, resting her chin in her palm. "And for what?"

Butters wondered if he should really be telling her this. Maybe this was just some ploy by the boys at the school to further humiliate him. He looked in her orbs, for once unwavering, and searched them for any sign of untruth. Bebe hardly blinked, continuing to look at him, her eyes emotionless. If she was tricking him, she was a very good actress.

"All the guys," Butters answered her after some time, finding it hard to deny her anything, even if she was lying to him. "They called me…well…names…at the beginin' of sixth grade I started getting' tacs in my shoes after gym and signs on my back, but they weren't kick me signs, by golly, they were…uh…signs saying that I was the kinda guy who…liked other guys. Shucks, I knew other guys who were homosexual, b-but I never d-did stuff that was so mean…" Butters' face heated up even more, embarrassed that he had to talk about the events again. He had shoved it all behind him when he left that retched school.

"Oh…" Bebe blinked, looking down, her face flaming. How could she have been so stupid? If Butters didn't like her body, how could he fall in love with her? She felt extremely embarrassed and humiliated. Her feelings were extremely hurt, though her visage didn't portray such a weak feeling, and she wanted more than anything to cry. "So you're gay. Okay, cool."

Butters mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide. She totally took it the wrong way! "N-no, Bebe, it was all 'cause ah' them g-guys bein' mean to me. I-I don't like other guys…like that." Butters let out a breath, also feeling very awkward and dumb for saying it like he did.

Bebe smiled suddenly and looked at Butters, her teeth showing. There was still hope! Bebe turned back to the TV screen, visibly happier. Butters also felt that some sort of tension had been broken, so he settled against the couch and grinned at his new friend.

"Adam Sandler is awesome, don't you think?"

* * *

_5. Hot Mess by Cobra Starship_

Anytime they could manage it, they were together. Wendy would occasionally tag along, but sophomore year was proving to be difficult for her. She was always hitting the books to keep up her 'A' average. Most afternoons Bebe and Butters would meet up together, dogs by each other's sides.

Usually there would simply talk casually, learning more and more about each other. Neither she nor he had lives, so it was easy to just talk about the whether, their favorite movies and games, and anything else that was worth talking about it. Butters remembered fondly how they had talked for thirteen minutes about Furbys.

Over time, she began to captivate him. Not that she didn't from the moment he met her, but somehow the hold she had on him was getting stronger. When Bebe said his name, Butters would internally melt. Not only that, but he found himself hanging off her every word. It didn't matter if she was talking about her the Buddhist religion or how she really missed Mellow Yellow soda. Of course he loved her.

Dating her was next to impossible. She was his only friend, and the way Butters saw it, dating her would ruin their relationship. He wanted Bebe forever, not just until high school ended when she went to collage and left him behind.

_His hand slipped up her smooth, small thigh and he heard her mew softly, the animal print skirt bunching up around her thin hips. His other hand snaked under her oversized sweater and ran up her side. He counted the rips that he brushed against and breathed out, trying to maintain sanity. _

"_Everything is okay…" She whispered, her hands tracing languidly around his neck and sliding to his cheeks. Her fingers traced his lips and he kissed her tips, his hands further exploring her body. "Butters…"_

_She kissed him and he could taste her sweetness; he felt her breath against his nose and cheeks. Everything was going to work out. He could see it in her eyes. He could taste it on her lips. "Don't leave me…" He could have sworn he heard her whisper._

"_I'd die without you…" He told her, lips trailing down her neck. "Why would I leave?" _

Butters sat up abruptly, his breaths gasping out. Again he was having those dreams. It wasn't right for him to be thinking out his best friend like that. She wasn't in the least appealing to him in that way, right?

Well…she was a cute girl, so too a certain degree it was normal for him to see her as attractive, but not to _that_ level. Butters shut his eyes tightly, feeling a slight moistness in his shorts.

_Okay just breathe…_

"_Butters…" Bebe whispered out erotically in that dreamy voice of hers, her eyes drifting off somewhere far away._

"GAH!" Butters opened his eyes and jumps from his bed, slapping himself in the face. "Bad!"

* * *

_6. Think Twice by Eve 6_

"I hear you've been hanging out with _the fag_, Bebe." The fat boy leaned against the locker beside Bebe's, an all knowing smirk painted up on his lips. Wendy, who was standing beside her best friend at the time, scowled, her braces showing off.

"Fuck off, Cartman." Wendy practically growled at the obese male who began to follow the girls down the hall, ignoring Wendy's threats. Bebe remained silent, looking straight forward. They passed by a few people who were eyeing the trio cautiously because seeing them all together couldn't mean anything good. "I said fuck the hell off."

"I'm not talking to you, hoe." Eric spat at Wendy who had to restrain herself from tearing him to a pulp right then and there. She would have, but getting expelled just wasn't in the cards right now. She gritted her teeth and had to watch her friend take Cartman's crap. "So, have you really been handing out with Butters, the fag in question?" Cartman snickered. "Is it that you're that desperate for a boyfriend, or do you just feel sorry for the dateless homo?"

"Well," Bebe put her hand on the front door of the school and pushed it open, the cold air hitting her relentlessly. "I don't remember handing out with you, Cartman, so your second and third questions are pointless. Also, your language is repugnant." Bebe glared at him. "Kindly fuck off."

Wendy mentally applauded her best friend. Cartman looked as if he was going to punch her. Bebe was obviously miffed but trying to mask her annoyance. It looked like Wendy and Bebe were off the hook until both girls and Cartman so someone who was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

The blond boy had waited for her to get out of school. His hands were shoved into his pockets and his cheeks were flushed with the cold. Butters was in trouble.

"Butters…" Bebe whispered to herself right before getting shoved aside roughly by a very ecstatic Cartman. Eric jogged as fast as his chubby legs could carry him. Butters was more than a little displeased when he saw non other than Eric Cartman rushing over to him and not Bebe.

"Hey dick face, what up?" He asked crudely, picking the boy up by his worn out green jacket. Butters gasped, his feet nearly leaving the ground. "Bebe wants you to know she doesn't date _fags_." Without another word Cartman's fist collided, hard, with Butters' face. He released his hold on the smaller boy's jacket and sent him flying.

Bebe's eyes widened, creating a new record for herself. In a flash, she was gone.

"Bebe!" Wendy called out to her friend who didn't seem to hear, or perhaps she just ignored Wendy's plea. The slight of Cartman kicking Butters in the side made her blood boil. She couldn't see the other kids gathering around, all she could see was Cartman's back growing closer and closer.

"You're such a fucking pu-!" Bebe jumped and clung to Cartman's back, her fingernails digging into the skin of his face, her teeth biting him anywhere she could reach. "Crazy bitch, get the fuck off meh!"

Cartman stumbled around trying to shake the tiny girl off him. Bebe was using her legs to kick him, her fists were punching into his gut and she was breaking skin with her bites. Butters clung to his side, attempting to get up from the ground, but he was failing miserably. He couldn't just lay back helplessly which his best friend was in danger.

Finally, Cartman fell to his knees, her punching and weight getting the better of him. Only than was he finally able to knock Bebe off of him, making her rump fall hand into the snow. "Asshole…hippy…bitch…" Cartman panted, getting to his feet again, towering over her. Bebe reached up, pulling a clip out of her hair harshly, some strands coming with it. "I'm not afraid to kick the shit out of a girl; I hope you know that, cunt."

Cartman grabbed Bebe by her sweater, much like he'd done to Butters earlier. He raised his fist when suddenly, his eyes caught fire. Bebe was instantly dropped and Cartman stumbled back before falling into the snow, writhing in pain, clutching is face. "The fuck, Bebe!?"

Bebe simply tucked her pepper spray back into the depths of her hair and stood up, fixing her sweater. "He stretched it a little…" Bebe whispered to herself before turning and walking over to Butters. About this time Wendy arrived with a teacher, both women completely out of breath. The kids who were gathered around the scene scattered at the sight of a parental figure.

Bebe helped Butters up and he clutched his side, leaning his head dependently on her chest. Bebe blushed slightly and stroked his hair in a very motherly fashion. "Everything is okay. I promise."

"Y-yeah…" Butters exhaled and calmed himself, her arms soothing his wounds; relief washed over him.

* * *

_7. With Me by Sum 41_

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Butters chocked on his Apple Jacks, gazing at his best friend who sat criss-cross in front of him. In the middle of The Proposal while his mouth was full of cereal at eleven o'clock at night. He was starting to suspect that something about movies made her think too much.

"U-uhh…" Butters said, unsure, looking down at the carpet of his room. He set down his bowl and looked back up at her, biting his lip.

How did he tell his friend that she was the loveliest creature he'd ever seen?

Bebe looked away as well, feeling dejected. "So, I am ugly." She signed, looking back at the TV. Butters' shook his head, his face heating up. Maybe it would be alright if they were open with one another. His feelings for her were heavy on his mind, so maybe, just maybe, talking about it would help.

"Bebe you are _so_ beautiful." Butters said, barely above a whisper. Bebe turned to him, still looking hurt. She didn't attempt to hid her emotions from him. Butters felt his heart ache as she wiped her left eye. He knew tears were begging to flow from her eyes.

"You don't have to pretend to like me, Butters." Bebe tried to say nonchalantly. Butters gasped slightly, wanting so badly to interject, but he let her continue. "I was just fooling myself, I think." Bebe stood up and began to walk to Butter's front door. Butters flew to his feet. His hands fisted and his face was so hot that he felt like his ears were on the verge of producing steam.

"I think a-about you all the time!" Butters announced loudly. Bebe halted in her tracks.

"I dream about you...really _really_ good dreams…and every time I-I look a-at you I feel like I'm goin' to melt into a pile of Butters goo…and I cant imagine life without you. So, even if you weren' b-beautiful, I'd love ya anyway. Even though you're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. I promise."

Bebe turned sauntered over to him, her legs taking big strides. Butters was barely able to react before her lips smashed into his and she backed him up against a wall.

Bebe's lips devoured his with out any sort of restraint and he himself was quick to kiss her back, though his mind was fuzzy from her touch. Her hands crawled up the back of his shirt and rested on his skin, causing Butters to shiver, the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Her tongue was in his mouth, dancing his; then she was kissing down his ebony, blemish-free neck. He knew it wouldn't stay that way. Butters was suddenly very grateful his parents weren't home.

"I love you…" Bebe mewed against his lips. Butters shivered again, the words drowning him in feelings he never knew he could feel.

"I love you…" Butters responded, his breathes becoming a bit ragged, his body overwhelmed with new emotions and feelings. He did know what she'd do next.

He really didn't know what she would do next.

Bebe's fingers assaulted Butters directly on his skin. Butters, shocked and amused, was reduce to a quivering puddle of laughter, Bebe's hands merciless against him. Before long they were rolling on the floor in a ridiculous tickle fight which was to last until their stomachs hurt from the immense amount of giggling.

Meanwhile, Zeus, with a sleepy Nimbus curled up beside him, watched the couple of humans with curiosity, wondering why they were acting so foolish.


	4. From Me To You

Okay, so I'm working on a oneshot for Bebe/Butters that is kind of a dark romance and its going to be just a little longer than normal before that update because it will be a little long. So, to hold you off, I whipped up with completely K rated sweet dribble. XD It pretty fluffy. You have been WARNED!

Did anyone see the Bebe/Butters interaction, eh? EH? 3

_"Yo, Bebe...Bebe yo."_

_"What?"_

_"Bitch, you wanna make some mother fuckin' money?"_

_"...what?"_

_"Bitch, you should be doin' kisses on the playground. You could make fifty bucks a day! Buy all the purses and shoes you've ever wanted. I'll treat you right, bitch."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Oh, alright than..."_

LOL XD Okay, okay, I'll stop. Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, do you know what I am saying?

* * *

"Okay class, you can get out of your seats and hand out your gay little valentines." Mr. Garrison said dully while sitting back in his desk chair and flipping through the latest Cosmo. All of the kids rouse from their seats excitedly and scurried across the room, dropping off valentine after valentine in all of each other's hand made card boxes that were tapped to the edge of every desk.

"Here you go Stan. " Wendy smiled brightly while handing the boy a box of home made cookies. Stan accepted the treats with a wide grin on his lips and a blush covering his cheeks. "Bebe and I made sweets for everyone in the class." She gushed.

"Oh, is that so. And I thought I was special." Stan chuckled nervously, straining to keep the vomit down. Wendy wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, telling him softly that he was the most special boy she'd ever met. The girl had no idea of her terrible, messy fate.

Meanwhile, Bebe busied herself with handing out the rest of the treats. She sauntered over to Kyle's desk where Cartman hovered as well. "Hey guys." Bebe greeted kindly. Kyle looked up and greeted her with a friendly face, handing her one of his Spiderman Cards.

"Happy valentines day, Bebe." Kyle said. Cartman leaned over to him and whispered something in his ear, grinning mischievously. The Jewish boy blushed heavily after and looked back up at the tall blond girl who was handing him a box of cookies from her pile.

"Why thank you, Kyle! Happy valentines to you too." Kyle took the box happily and smiled cutely up at the girl. The fat boy beside him suddenly looked very jealous.

"Hey ho, you be—"

"Don't worry Eric, we made one for you too." Bebe interrupted, handing him a box of delights as well, giving him the same adorable face as she'd given Kyle. Cartman's eyes widened. He was stunned as he reached out and accepted the girl, the heat rising to his face. "Happy valentines."

"T-thanks…" Cartman whispered in shock.

Both boys watched in awe as the beautiful walked off, her curls bouncing hypnotically.

* * *

Butters watched as Bebe handed boxes to all the boys in the class and waited with excitement for her to hand deliver him his. Something about getting a valentine from Bebe made his heart sore, even though it wasn't all that special. He glanced down at the Hello Kitty card he'd chosen especially for her. It read: 'We're prrrrrrrfict together.' Butters could feel the butterflies flutter in his stomach.

The blond girl sat at her desk with a pleasant expression on her face. On the desk sat one lone box of cookies. Surly that was the one reserved for him. So, he mustered up every ounce of his courage and approached the girl of his dreams.

Bebe gazed up and gasped at the sight of Butters, standing there with his heart on his sleeve. He rocked back and forth nervously, his hands hiding behind his back. "H-hey Bebe."

The blond girl opened her mouth to speak when Clyde showed up at her desk and slipped a Transformers valentine in her card box, a grin on his face. "Hey hot-stuff." He said with his nasally voice. Bebe simply giggled and handed the brunette boy the box that was left on her desk.

Butters watched in confusion and horror. He bit his lip and quickly shoved the small card in his pocket. He felt as if he'd been hit upside the head with the bat of reality.

"Happy valentines, Clyde." Bebe told him, her lips curving up yet again. Clyde didn't respond, but only winked at the girl coolly, strutting off to his desk to inhale the dessert. Bebe turned back to Butters, her lips coming together in a pout as soon as their eyes met.

Butters looked like he was on the verge of tears and Bebe took notice. He'd never been more humiliated or heart broken in his entire life. The blond girl's eyes knitted together in concern and she opened her mouth to speak, but Mr. Garrison spoke over her.

"Class, get seated, its time to get back to work. Did everyone do their T.V. guide modern events report last night…"

Butters sat down and put his head down on his on his desk, resting against his arms for padding. He was crying, his eyes stung and he could hardly breathe. But Butters had to pull himself together. The whole event would be even more devastating if Bebe saw him crying.

As she watched, Bebe felt herself flush awkwardly. Was she really doing to go through with this?

* * *

All the kids fled from the school quickly, ready to get home and start the weekend. Butters was the exception, however. He sloshed down the sidewalk in the freezing cold snow. When he felt he was a reasonable distance from the school, he quietly began to cry. He couldn't hold the tears in any more, especially after Cartman had drilled him at recess for not getting one of their treat boxes.

The hotness of his tears stained his cool cheeks. He felt very alone. Butters knew he was just fooling himself. Bebe was unbelievably pretty and smart, why would she go for a no good cry baby like him. The toe headed boy yanked the Hello Kitty card from his pocket and ripped it up angrily into fourths, throwing it in the snow.

How pathetic could he get.

"Butters!!"

Butters turned, startled, just in time to see Bebe run and slip on some of the slushy snow. A large box that was in her hands flew up in the air and a heart shaped cake fall out of it while the box was still in mid air. It landed with a loud splat in the snow and turned into a chocolate mess on the concrete. The box followed in suit.

Butters was confused, but ignored the sweet mess and jogged carefully over to the fallen girl who was lifting herself up. "Bebe, are you okay?" The boy asked worriedly, truly concerned. Bebe got to her knees and remained on the ground, her eyes staring that the mess on the ground.

Butters saw that her tights were ripped and covered with several scratched and cuts. Blood was seeping through the thin material. He also realized she must be freezing, sitting in the snow like she was. "Aww, gee, Bebe come one lets got get you cleaned…"

The blonds' eyes widened with he saw the girl was tearing up. "Golly, I know it sure does hurt when you fall and get all s-scrapped up. Its okay to cry some…"

"N-no…" Bebe whimpered, letting out a shaky sigh. "It's not that." She whipped her wet eyes with her glove covered hand, the knitted yarn absorbing some of the moisture. "It's the c-cake I m-made f-for…" Bebe bite her lips hard.

Butters eyes widened at sudden realization. "Me…?" He asked quietly, his chest swelling happily. Bebe nodded her head sadly, her lips shaking. A wide smile spread across his lips and he turned his attention back to the broken cake that looked like it was, at one time, delicious

"I d-didn't w-want to g-give it t-to you in c-c-class b-because i-it w-would be p-playing f-favorites. T-that's what Wendy s-said." Bebe sobbed, not sure if it was still because of her fallen masterpiece, because her legs were stinging and aching like crazy. She even had scratches on her hands. Butters blushed and knelt down, his arms enveloping the smaller girl.

Bebe gasped, but soon melted into the warmth of his embrace. Her sobbing turned into dull whimpers and she eventually leaned against him. Butters was sure this was all a dream, but he didn't even want to think about waking up. "Its okay Bebe…I had a valentine for you too, but I…uh…tore it up…" Butters told her bashfully, regretting his action now. Bebe blinked and than she laughed through her slowing tears.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…I couldn't do anything at the time. I should have just told you…" Bebe told him as he helped her to her feet. Butters just smiled at her and wrapped her arm around his shoulder in order to help her walk.

"I think I liked the surprise better…" Butters told her softly. As he turned his attention forward, he felt something warm and moist press against his cheek.

She was kissing him.

When she pulled away Butters shot a look at her, very surprised. "B-b-bebe…?"

"Butters…" She laughed, her eyes now almost dry. "There was a reason I made _you_ the cake."


	5. Until Morning

"Why are you nervous…?" Bebe's tone was unmistakable as Butters shivered below her. He wasn't sure how long they'd been doing this. How many late afternoons they'd fooled around on her couch? How many nights had they spent tangled in each other's limbs? How many mornings had she asked for it all over again? Day after day they had done these things. In Bebe's apartment, in his beat up old car, in the college library unspeakably early in the morning…he had had her everywhere. Yet oddly, Butters still felt goosebumps when she touched him. He still blushed when they did these things he was becoming addicted to. He still wanted more than what he got. What he constantly got. "You don't need to be nervous." He shook again at this, knowing that she liked it when he acted this way. When he acted defenseless and hopelessly aroused, it soaked her. The worst part was that he wasn't acting. He simply was, and she loved it.

"B-bebe…" He croaked and reached up to caress her face; the face he never tired of. The face he couldn't get enough of. She wasn't stunningly beautiful, she was…well, average. Normal...imperfect...adequate. He didn't see that. She flushed under his palm and touched his hand with her own slightly larger ones. Her curly hair covered her chest that was already covered by a red sweater. He knew it wouldn't be for long. Butters' free hand slipped down and explored her body as if it were the first time he was doing so, his hand shaking as he groped her breast through her top and felt the curve of her waist along with the sharpness of her hip. He moaned involuntarily. "B-bebe…" He said again. "Bebe…"

"Butters, Butters." Bebe mocked him teasingly and he smiled. Butters pressed his back against the plush mattress of hers to gain some leverage before he pushed his hips up, their alignment with Bebe's working to his advantage. His erection rolled against her covered heat and she knit her brows together and let out a small, barely noticeable gasp. At this the boy's grin faded and an equally minuscule and insignificant gasp echoed hers. Quickly both his hands found her hips and held fast to them, his pelvis grinding rhythmically into hers. She loved this. He knew it. It was like pre-foreplay. A taste of what was to come. What always came. And he couldn't complain, because he was pretty sure he loved it even more than she. "B-butters…" She gasped, louder this time.

That was it, the switch had been flipped. She was a gasping, panting mess above him, clutching his shoulders and writhing against him even more intensely then he against her. Butters licked his lips as he watched her through eyes that were straining to stay open. After so many times getting her off; so many times making her feel amazing, he still couldn't believe he was causing her feel all this. It empowered him. It made him want to be better. If he could make her feel so good as he was now, imagine how he could make her feel if he bettered himself just a bit. Though she'd told him many time she liked him just as he was, he couldn't help but wonder. Her hands were up her sweater now, squeezing at her breast with reckless abandon. Butters frowned, only for a moment, and then he had her top off of her before she could blink. He pulled Bebe's hands away and replaced them with his own.

She always wanted to do everything herself. Bebe was independent and strong; she knew what she wanted. Yet, at the same time, he knew her main concern was getting hurt. It was hard for her to let herself be vulnerable. Sometimes, when he was alone, Butters would think that that trait must be why she chose him, a passive and submissive individual who was too trusting and unrealistically optimistic. It made him love himself. If he wasn't who he was, then Bebe wouldn't be with him. If Bebe could love him, he could love himself too.

His hands meshed and pinched at the sensitive breasts and Bebe's back arched against his touch, her head rolling back to reveal her beautiful, slender neck. Butters sat up with some difficulty and pressed her chest hard against his, his lips attacking her neck. He continued to move his hips skillfully against hers while his lips hungrily irritated her soft flesh. His lips were wet and he was messy about his task, but Bebe's response didn't seem to reflect his lack of form, as she pressed down harder against him and wrapped her arms and legs around him like a sloth to a tree limb. "Oh…Oh!" She gasped as his mouth left mark after mark on her skin. "B-butters…feels so…good…" Her skin was hot and flushed by his touch, his fingertips trailed down her smooth back and hiked up her skirt more than it already was. He thanked god that she was wearing thigh highs and not tights.

His hands ran all over her, reexamining things he already knew by heart. He kissed every freckle on her face and ran his finger over every scar, every curve, ever divot, every mole and stretch mark upon her skin. She was so lovely. He couldn't believe he was able to hold and caress this stunning creature. Her soft hands were slipping up his oversized blue sweater now and he couldn't breathe. It was off before he knew it and she was mimicking his actions, memorizing every little attribute he possessed. She rubbed his sore, lean muscles and tickled his shoulder blades. She counted his ribs and kissed him until she was sure she could remember every detail about him if someone were to ask her. Butter's eyes rolled into the back of his head, as he was paralyzed for an instant and not able to fathom much more then the skin on skin contact.

"I'm so wet…" Bebe whispered into his ear and he almost lost it right then and there in his pants. Was it normal to be so aroused by someone whom you'd been with so many times before? Butters didn't really care, he was only glad. For once in his life, he had something to be glad about. "See? Feel it…" She told him huskily and took hold of one of his hands, guiding it between her legs. Sure enough, Bebe's panties were absolutely drenched. Butters buried his blushing face in her shoulder and slipped his hand inside of her soaked panties, only to find even wetter, hotter flesh within. Bebe always felt amazing; slick and sobbing, he pressed one long, thin digit within her crying cavern, which twitched and clenched at the foreign body. She sucked in a gulp of air and let out a cry that made Butters shake. He maneuvered his thumb where he knew her clit would be, swollen and desperate for attention. As soon as the pad of his thumb touched it, she let out a moan, and then a whimper, before she pressed against his hand eagerly. "Ahh..! Ah!"

Butters teeth clenched and he fucked her with his finger more furiously, her arousal so heavy that it dripped down his hand and to the bed. Bebe buried her face into Butters' neck and her legs began to tremble so furiously that she could barely hold herself up. Not to worry, he was right there to catch her. "Please…!" She began to beg, and Butters knew what she was begging for. "Leeee!" She gasped out and it made him bite her shoulder. He felt his stomach tighten and the base of his shaft suddenly had immense pressure building up in it. "Leopold!" He gasped out what sounded like her name and she came hard against his hand, her nails leaving marks on his thin back.

Then they both stilled for a moment, catching their breath in unison. Bebe relaxed against him, only for a moment, and he removed his fingers from her and held them up to his lips, licking them clean. He ran his hands through her hair, taking in the faint scent of her shampoo and perfume. "Did you…?" She asked, almost nervously. He nodded, blushing into her hair. She smiled and nuzzled against him. "But you're still hard…" Butters was almost embarrassed by this, but said nothing because it obviously pleased her. It pleased him too. Bebe reached down and skillfully undid his skinny jeans and pulled down his boxer briefs just enough that he sprang free from its tight confines. He let out a content sigh. When she touched his sticky, messy length, however, he winced.

"S-sorry…." Butters apologized, looking away. Bebe smiled at him and ran her hand up and down the engorged member before she positioned herself on the tip. Before she could impale herself upon him though, Butters rolled them other over so that he was on top of her. Bebe's head was now at the end of the bed. She looked up at him in surprise. "S-sorry, I w-wanna be the one who makes love to you this time." Bebe blushed and suddenly felt like the submissive one. "Will ya…wrap your legs around me?" Butters asked sweetly. Bebe flushed deeper and did as she was told. Butters smiled playfully and leaned down, his lips meeting hers. Just as he did so, his length entered her in one stroke, fitting perfectly as always.

He swallowed cry after cry as his hips heaved forward and entered her to the hilt over and over again. She clung to him again, and he couldn't get enough of her. His hands held her legs back more and they pulled away simultaneously to take in heavy breathes before they met again, their kisses sloppy and hungry. Their thrusts met perfectly and their pace was not too slow or too fast. She writhed against him and moaned into his lips, but he only kissed her harder. "More…!" She cried when she could finally pull away from him. "More, faster, please, please!" She kissed him again. "L-Leopold…!"

Her pleading made it impossible for him to disobey her so he braced himself against the bed harder than before and slammed into her furiously, just as she liked. Just as he knew she wanted to be fucked. To be made love to. "T-touch, touch!" She gasped, thrusting up harder. "Touch me!" Just like that his fingers were on her clit, pressing and rubbing as furiously as possible. Bebe's legs were shaking intensely, and her body was pressed against his so hard that Butters imagined they might be a single person. Then, her insides clenched around him so tight he feared that maybe this time she'd finally break him. Their lips smashed together like two magnets and they came simultaneously, silently, alone together in Bebe's dark apartment, far, far away from South Park. Here in their silent refuge, nobody could tell them they couldn't or shouldn't be together.

In the morning, Butters would again wonder why such a beautiful girl would be with a short, shrimp like him. He'd watch her get up and stroll into the kitchen naked and he'd feel unworthy of her affections. But right now, when he was still deep inside of her and they were once again tangled together, messy and sweaty and positively spent, and she was fast asleep against his chest, he couldn't help but entertain the idea that God must have made them for one another.

He knew it would be okay, as long as he only thought that until morning.


	6. Thanks!

Hi guys! I wanted to thank everybody who read this collection for all the support! It's on hiatus for now, but I could post more. I just felt I owed you guys a little something extra before I took the break….even though I actually took a break without saying anything, haha!

I think that that last chapter really shows how I think this couple should be portrayed. I hope everyone likes it!

Special thanks to my wonderful Editor **KyleFan1994** who edited that last chapter for me! And thanks to:

**Sorrowsnow**

**The Liverpudlian**

**Queenofrandomfandom**

**Shannello**

**Robert34-SN**

**AruaBullet**

**Mangaanime**

And to any others who read and didn't post any reviews! I love you guys, and keep checking back for more storys!

Thank you for loving my crack!

~Love from Lilly~


End file.
